Found
by Kiriahtan
Summary: He was taught, programmed, to find Jessica Hyde and now she was there, in the same house, just a wall between them. What would she be like? He always wondered it...


Hi! I know this isn't the most popular fandom but I wrote this for a friend as her secret santa this christmas and I want to share it~ This is a character study about Arby and how he percibes Jessica in the season 1. You can read it as gen or as arby/jessica if you want (because I have so many problems, I know, but the text doesn't have anything problematic, just the tipical Utopia things XDDDD). English is not my first language so if you catch any mistake, let me know in a rev or pm. Thank you for read!

* * *

 **·**

 **Found**

 _For ces~_

 _·_

He dropped the girl, still grabbing her by the arm. His breathing was beating inside his throat. He always had his breathing in there, making him pant with his lips slightly open, if he forgot what breathing was for. It gave him the look of a fool sometimes, but he didn't think that of that moment. Because he was listening on tenterhooks. He lean the gun on the edge of the door, aiming it to the inside the tiny bathroom.

The kid was perching at the window. Grant.

But _she_ was supporting to the wall, out of his visual field. She was still hiding, until the very end. But she was there. He knew it. He knew it as well as he knew that he was aiming the gun ahead, with the silencer on because that was a residential area and the neighbors could hear.

What would she be like?

Jessica ordered the kid to drop the manuscript. It was a simple, dull folder. Actually, it was the inside what really mattered, its content, and it changed everything. The girl ran to him and Arvin let her do it. The girl wasn't important in the end.

When the two kid had escaped through the window, the silence oscillated in those minimal cubic meters, as an atomic clock.

Only after a few seconds Jessica Hyde turned around.

What would she be like?

He had been taught to kill. Since he was a child that was all he had done, what he was best at. Without doubts, without hesitation. As if he was the gun itself.

He had been taught, conditioned -programmed- to find Jessica Hide. He had killed -murdered- and tortured to figure out where she was, wormed each piece of information, so valuable and so lacking like coltan. Nobody knew anything, ever. Some lied; the majority didn't.

And now Jessica Hyde was in that house, just a few centimeters away.

What would she be like? He couldn't stop wondering.

Jessica Hyde was like a tropo, an pure idea that he had to chase in a world of replicas and mirrors where no one Jessica truly exist, no one left a trace. Always unachievable. Since the beginning he had been programmed to find her and sometimes, when he lied down to sleep -because sleeping was like eating, something necessary in order to continue his mission, his orders, his funtion... his existence- he wondered about how she would be like. Would she have a small face or a sharpened one? Would she have big or small eyes? He had achieved nothing in his searching, as if she didn't exists. There were not even photos of her.

Jessica Hyde turned around two steps, very slowly.

He was still aiming with the gun.

He was never able to imagine her.

She was tall. That was the first thing Arvin realized about her: she was tall, taller than him. She had black hair, short and very messy, rowdy like an electric storm. Her cheekbones stabbed her skin, making her eyes bigger. Those eyes that looked directly at him in that very moment. Sharp, like an electric storm too. Or like a galaxy contained in two enormous rabbit pupils.

Arvin didn't react. Motionless and still aiming the gun. Was she as he had expected? The truth was that Arvin never was never able to understand what he expected of Jessica Hyde. He just kept searching, driven by his orders. He had been taught and programmed to find Jessica Hyde.

And now she was there.

He had the manuscript. At the end he had no other choice that to give it to him. That kid, and the girl through him, had been his weakness. Arvin couldn't understand why. He wouldn't do it. He hadn't been sure that it would work with her, even if it did for the majority of people. But she wasn't like the majority.

She kept silent, not one word in her lips, still closed. Arvin held her gaze. Gluzzing, trying to understand her face, her presence in that house, in that very moment without falling inside her eyes -a well, a black hole-, her -his- existence. Everything. Something.

"Where is Jessica Hyde?", he muttered finally.

Now that he had found her, he didn't know what to do. His mission was to find her. After that... what?

He had the manuscript. _Get it_ was his second task, and what to do with it was something he did know.

He asked because it was what he always asked and never obtained an answer to. Sometimes they lied, but the most part of them didn't. Even then he killed them, cleaning his own track. He asked by inertia. Because it was what he always asked. Even to the corpses. _Where is Jessica Hyde?_ He had repeated her name so many times that it had lost -wasted- its essence. As if Jessica Hyde didn't truly exist. As if she was the white rabbit from Alicia. As if she was an illusion. Or an unachieved concept. A tropo. _Where was Jessica Hyde?_

He asked. And after asking, he turned around with the manuscript to leave.


End file.
